Generally, a refrigerator is an appliance that is capable of preserving foods at low temperature for a long time through the supply of cool air, generated by a refrigeration cycle apparatus including a compressor and a heat exchanger, to a cold chamber, such as a refrigerator compartment or a freezer compartment, defined therein.
For the refrigerator, an additional storage chamber is disposed in the cold chamber. The storage chamber is controlled independently from the cold chamber such that the storage chamber is given the optimum cooling conditions in which cooling is possible at various temperature zones according to the properties of objects to be cooled, and, at the same time, the properties of the objects are maintained as long as possible.
Technologies for independently controlling the supply of cool air to the storage chamber through the use of an additional evaporator to independently operate the storage chamber have been proposed.